


Adventures

by Aceofstars16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Fluff, Other, Stanuary, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A small little drabble of Stan and Ford talking about the future. For Stanuary 2019 Week 3 - Dreams.





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/182126159558/and-then-well-run-off-with-the-treasure-because)

“…and then we’ll run off with the treasure because those pirate ghosts don’t deserve it anyway and all the girls come running because we are the two greatest adventures to ever live!”

As he spoke, Stan waved his hands, for effect, getting caught up in his own story as he spoke. Adventuring with his bro, that was the dream.

A small laugh sounded next to him and he quickly looked over at Ford. “Whatcha laughing about, Sixer?”

“Nothing. You just have the best imagination of anyone.” As he spoke, Ford grinned at Stan.

Matching his brother’s smile, he sat up, punching Ford’s shoulder. “Imagination nothing, we are going to adventure all over the world, it’s just fact.”

“So you can see the future now?” Ford asked, sticking his tongue out.

Not daunted the slightest by the teasing, Stan folded his arms and nodded. “Yup. We are going to grow up and find all the weirdest things and be the best team ever.”

“Well, I won’t argue with that.”

Opening an eye, Stan saw that Ford was now looking at the ocean again, excitement lighting his eyes.

“You better not, because it’s gonna happen. Wherever we go, we go together, right?”

Ford turned his gaze from the ocean and he grinned.

“Right.”


End file.
